Locker of Losers
The Locker of Losers (or, LOL for short) is the area where the recommended characters who didn't make it into the game are locked up in. It looks similar to the Tiny Loser Chamber, but it is blue colored, along with a lock on it. Its first and only appearance in season 1, was in "Reveal Novum". It later gets crushed by the sunset at the end of the episode. The only 3 recommended characters who did not go in the LOL are David (who joined the game), Bomby (who was launched into the sky and blew up), and Nonexisty, who Ruby said "The launcher" missed. In Battle for Dream Island Again, the TLC is inside the LOL, giving extra protection where all the eliminated contestants are inside. In IDFB, the Locker of Losers mysteriously ended up in Yoyleland, likely brought there by the Steal Button from the FreeSmart Supervan. The LOL isn't used anymore in BFB. Contestants in the LOL as of IDFB * 8-Ball * Balloony * Barf Bag * Basketball * Bell * Black Hole * Blocky * Bottle * Bracelety * Cake * Clock * Cloudy * David * Donut * Dora * Eggy * Eraser * Fanny * Firey Jr. * Gaty * Grassy * Lightning * Lollipop * Marker * Match * Naily * Nonexisty * Pen * Pie * Pillow * Puffball * Remote * Robot Flower * Roboty * Saw * Snowball * Taco * Teardrop * Tree * TV Trivia *Besides "Locker of Losers", LOL also means "Laugh out Loud", which is what Leafy originally thought. *The LOL isn't actually a locker, due to lacking a lock mechanic. *All recommended characters eligible to join the game besides David and Bomby died in "Reveal Novum", when the Locker of Losers was crushed by the sun. *In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", everyone in the LOL during BFDIA and IDFB have been freed without explanation. *It is possible Evil Leafy escaped via teleport. *In "Welcome Back", it is revealed that the Locker of Losers, along with the TLC has a 5-inch-thick wall. *It also appears in BFDIA, where the TLC is located inside, also given a lock to give the TLC extra protection. *It was mentioned in Inanimate Insanity by Nickel, who is a contestant there as he escaped with the help of Nonexisty. *In "No More Snow!", some of the contestants in the LOL could be seen in the background. This indicates that they may have escaped from it. *The LOL has a lock, though it appears to be useless, as there is nothing to prevent the lock from being slid off. *The LOL or TLC doesn’t appear in BFB, because Four sends the eliminated contestants to EXIT by sucking them up (or consuming them, in Bracelety's case) in BFB. *In BFDIA 6, It is unknown how Puffball got into the LOL, as she can't be flung due to her being able to fly (although it's possible she got hit by the launcher and knocked out cold). Gallery Lol lid.png|LOL lid side Lol side.png|LOL side LOL.jpg|The Locker of Losers sending the Recommended Characters that didn't join LOL_getting_squished_by_sun.png|The LOL getting crushed by the sun with the TLC on it in "Reveal Novum" tlc being treated with tlc.png LoL's_Locked.jpeg|The protected LOL Locker Of Losers BFDIA.png|The Locker of Losers in "Get Digging" Screenshot 2017-06-27 at 9.58.52 AM.png|The LOL as it appears in the IDFB intro MORE FIVE INCHES OMG.png lol mt perto do lol.png Category:Places Category:Elimination Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Items Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 3 items Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 3 places